


new and improved! immune to mirrors!

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [32]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Geese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: pretty sure geese don't pass the mirror test
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	new and improved! immune to mirrors!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).




End file.
